Toons vs Cogs
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: A Toon named Tas was always helping Toons. After the cogs attempted to get weak Toons to go sad and failed once again, they came up with a plan to try to get rid of Tas once and for all. By the way, I just started writing so it won't be that good.
1. A New Hero is Born, AGAIN

A New Hero is Born, AGAIN.

I was taking a stroll in Daisy's Garden until I heard from the HQ that a cog invasion has begun. It was Big Wigs.

"Uh oh, better go to ToonTown Central." I took out my portable, teleporting hole, threw it into the ground then jumped in it. I got out into the middle of ToonTown Central. There was a lot of sad Toons. I tried my best to gather everyone up and used my 20 Toon-up unite.

"Toons of the World, Toon Up!" I shouted. For some apparent reason, It spread all over the playground. Everyone kept on thanking me.

"No problem everyone." I said. I went to the streets and rescued some Toons. Some were almost sad.

"Hmm, I guess that's all of them." I thought.

_Lawbot HQ._

"GRRR," growled the Chief Justice. "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

"We all do." Said the CEO, CFO and VP.

"Hmm, maybe we can kidnap one of his loved ones." Thought the CJ out loud.

"That's a great idea! But, who?" the VP asked.

"Maybe this his best friend." Said the CEO viciously while pointing at a picture.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Laughed the bosses.

**Now how was that? Please review this chapter.**


	2. Creating a Boarding Group

Creating a Boarding Group.

While I was drinking tea (caffeine free), I turned on my TV to the news.

"This is ToonTown news, live in ToonTown Central. It looks like someone has been kidnapped!" "Hmm?" I was wondering, I put my tea on the table next to me and leaned in to hear more.

"All we know is that his name is Super Leroy Crunchinbocker or something"

"WHAT!" I became stunned.

_My best friend. _I thought. _ We've been friends since the first day of August!_

"Wait, we heard that he has been kidnapped by the VP!"

"Ugh, him. Good thing I have enough merits now." I thought out loud. I went to my phone and called my friends. None of them picked up. "Lets see if I can go to them." I took out my hole and jumped into it. "First friend, Dragon Mouse." When I got out, I saw he was sleeping and landed really quietly. I quietly teleported to another friend. "Next, Mike." I got out again and saw he was too busy being shocked. "Dude, dude, DUDE!" I tried shaking him, slapping him and even tow him with a truck but still wouldn't budge. I tried splashing water on his face and it worked.

"DUDE, DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS!" Mike said surprised.

"Yeah and I need your help to save him." I told Mike.

"Sure." Mike said. Thats all he said.

"Thanks Mike." I thanked

"No problem." Mike said.

"Err, um, what now?" I asked.

"Should we go find other Toons?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I said.

**It looks like Tas found someone to help. But will he find more? Stay Tooned for the next chapter!**


	3. Flippy!

Flippy!

"Now we have captured one of his friends, we should go capture more!" Said the CJ.

"That's really evil, CJ." Said the CEO, grinning.

"And if we continue to do that, we might be able to make them go all sad without them teleporting back to the playground!" Continued the CJ.

"There's one thing you forgot," said the VP. "Flippy."

"Ah yes, Flippy. That pesky little dog, the mayor of ToonTown. He thinks he owns everything." Said the CJ angrily.

**Meanwhile...**

I'm still looking for more Toons, three more to go! We were in Donald's Dock.

"Hey dog, can you help us?" I asked. It turns out the "dog" was Flippy!

"Wait a minute, Flippy?" I never thought Flippy would be here.

"Hi Tas!" Flippy greeted. "What are you and your group up to?"

"We're trying to make a group so we can fight the VP." I told him.

"Mind if I join?" He asked?

"It would be my honor." I told him, bowing. We went on ahead to Daisy's Garden. We found two more Toons there and went to Sellbot HQ.

**Now we have a group with Flippy, we can finally go fight the VP! But stay Tooned because you won't believe what happens next.**


	4. Going Into The Lobby

Going to the lobby

We went through Oak Street into Sellbot HQ. We saw more high level cogs, ranging from level 8 to level 12.

"I guess they knew we were coming." I told Mike.

"Here, take this." Mike gave me a giant hoop. "I found it at the back of my house."

"So wha-" The ring started to glow. We went invisible, including the other five Toons and Flippy.

"So thats what it does." Mike said.

"Maybe there's more." I thought. We sneaked into the lobby.

"What was that?" One of the Mr. Hollywoods asked.

"I don't know." Said the Two-Face.

We put on our disguises and went into the elevator. I was a Two-Face and Flippy was a Hollywood. The rest are Mover & Shakers. The elevator door closed and we went up.

"I hate being in elevators," I said. "They make me sick even though I go threw here all the time!"

"Hey, none of us are complaining." Mike said.

"Yeah, sorry."

**5 hours later.**

"How long is this elevator ride?" Mike complained.

"Now who's complaining?" I joked.

**Another 5 hours later**

Everyone fell asleep except for me.

"Ugh." I groaned.

Ding!

"Huh!" Everyone shouted when they woke up.


	5. The Battle

The Battle

We were walking up to the VP, like usual. We also saw Super Leroy Crunchinbocker or something.

"Tas, help!" Leroy shouted.

"Ugh, this happens every time." I said quietly.

"Wait a minute, Tas?" The VP thought for a minute. "Oh, Tas, I've been expecting you, thank you Flippy!"

"WAIT, FLIPPY!" I shouted surprised. "But, but, how could you?"

"I thought now your "heroic" acts is now putting me in danger of being removed as mayor and you as the new one. Now, that your here, I- I mean, _we _can destroy you." Flippy explained.

"What? I would never do that! I mean stealing your position of mayor." I said. Me and my team took of our disguises and battled the VP's cogs. We fought for, like, 15 minutes.

"Uh oh, I'd better get out of here!" Said the VP, scared. We chased after him until we reached him near the elevator. We quickly went in groups of three and four like the previous round.

"Don't worry, I'll stop them." Flippy told to the VP. Flippy turned into a cog in a puff of a smoke. He was a Hollywood level 50.

"Wow, I never had to fight a level 50 Hollywood." I said. Flippy split in two Hollywoods. Now the battle engaged. My teammate used lure but it missed. I threw a Birthday Cake at Flippy but it missed also.

"Guys, why don't we all use a $10 Dollar Bill?" I thought. We all used lure which equaled $40 and Flippy fell for it. Then we all used a Wedding Cake and it equaled to about 720 damage. Flippy was destroyed. I went to the other side and helped the other Toons. We did the same thing and it also worked. The cage went almost all the way down where we could reach Leroy by jumping. Leroy found a secret unlimited batch of pies.

"Everyone, jump here!" He instructed. We all jumped and got pies. But the VP isn't as easy as he used to be. Now his attacks range from 10 through 20 damage. And now you need to throw TWO pies into his undercarriage thing. The first thing the VP did was jump and it took away -20 laff from the Toons who forgot to jump. Then the undercarriage things doors opened up. Two Toons threw a pie in and the VP got stunned. But we couldn't make him move much. After a half an hour, some Toons went sad and got captured by cogs.

"Tas, use the hoop!" Mike shouted to me about to take his final blow. Then Mike went sad. His final words were "It's all up to you."


	6. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

_The hoop_. I remembered. I stepped into the hoop then there was a blast of wind swirling around me. I felt weird changes in my body; I feel to work harder, make this better, do it faster and I feel stronger. Them the wind went away. I looked at my arms and they were glowing yellow. My pies are now more organic and my laff is higher. I could also fly.

"What's this!" The VP shouted. I went barreling towards him then went to the back and threw ONE pie in the undercarriage. It got the VP stunned. I flew to the front and threw pies at him which he moved back a lot from. When the VP recovered, I flew straight at him with a pie in my hand. I went about 400 mph. Then finally, I smashed it into the VP's face and he fell all the way down to the bottom of the building. I had a smirk on my face, looking down. I went to Leroy and got him out of the cage.

"Thanks Tas!" Thanked Leroy.

"It was my pleasure." I said.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Leroy.

"I almost forgot, save the captured Toons!" I remembered. We jumped of the skyscraper we were on and we landed safely on to the factory.

"Get into the Center Silo, I'll activate the switches." I instructed. Leroy was in the Center Silo while I was in the East Silo then to the West Silo. We both went in very carefully. When the door opened, we saw Toons trapped inside a chamber. They were transforming into cogs. Since nobody was there, I quickly went to a switch and pushed it up. The chamber shutdown and the doors opened. When it was opened, the Toons were half cogs and half Toons!

"Okay, we're a little late but at least they're kind of okay." I said to Leroy and myself.

"I guess." Leroy said.

"Guys, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." They all said. The only one who wasn't even part cog was Mike.

"Your lucky that you didn't get turned into a cog, not even a part on you." I said.

"Yeah I am." He said. "Now, let's go home."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I told him.

**And now, that's how this story ends. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
